So the Stage is Set!
by Devimon 4000
Summary: Two evil beings threaten to take over all dimensions in exstince! plz review!!! I'm beging for reviews!! I won't wright the next part with out reviews!!!!!!!!
1. part one

So the stage is set!  
  
  
  
Part one  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Just look at him!" "So kind…." Caring…." "It makes me sick !!!" The two   
  
figures were we just heard were looking at screen that was the only source of light in the   
  
room both figures seemed to emit a feel of evil. The first looked like a human and was   
  
apparently in a very expensive tux. The other liked mostly like a human, except he had   
  
two long horns on his head; two tattered wings; also his arms were so long that his hands   
  
nearly touched the floor. "I'll start on a plan to destroy him." The second one stated; the   
  
other smiled he was thinking the exact same thing. "Good." One of the figures, the one   
  
with two horns on his head, left the dark room, with the ever present feel of evil.  
  
The horned figure stood looking at 7 containers with each a singular figure in it.   
  
"There all back together!" he said to him self; he seemed quite pleased with him self.   
  
"soon the Dig-Destined well be destroyed! Hahahaaa!!"   
  
Back in the room the humanoid figure stood at a control panel smiling evilly   
  
"Well, Well, Well a Borg section opened up! They'll take over dimension 18497 easily!   
  
HaaaHaaa!  
  
In dimension 0230:  
  
"Ash! You got us lost again!!!" "Did not!!!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!"…. As   
  
the they're fighting gets more intense a voice from the bushes whispers "Uhuh, there   
  
confusing me baby!!" A jester looking figure put a sword to his neck and drew him away   
  
from the trio on the other side of the bushes before speaking. "Quite Etemon!" then   
  
seeming to calm down he inquired "Is the Dark Network up?" "You beat yeh! Uhuh!" the   
  
other figure smiled "Good the director want's all the "props" working for this "performs"   
  
bhahahahh!" the two of them are joined by 5 other figures. Eagerly awaiting their boss'   
  
arrival, and he would be there soon and NO ONE could mach his power NO ONE.  
  
So Time Lord You're brine Vs Mine is it? Let the showdown begin!" and it was a   
  
showdown, the largest psychic showdown in history! Suddenly The Doctor felt him self   
  
slipping, slipping…. "No!" The Dr. shouted as he sat up in on his bed in TARDIS. "Just a   
  
dream." He assured him self. "it was just a dream." "But," He thought as he heads for the   
  
control room and set the co-ordains for the dimension 0001 "no harm in checking."  
  
"What's the matter Iron Hide?" Optimums, the leader of the AtoBotes asked. "I   
  
don't know Optimums something in my trendsetters that something is going to happen."   
  
"By Megaton?" Optimums questioned. "No," Iron Hide replied. "and I don't know who   
  
or what…  
  
The old Dimensionist sat thinking a "Time Lord is coming," he felt his   
  
brainpower; at 133,445,345,454,235,576 millenniums old Rakas was old, even for a   
  
Dimensionist. "I must met with Prime Minster, Radar, of the Cat Dimension." He   
  
thought.  
  
The two dark figures stood in what had to be the darkest evilest room in the   
  
history of the advance Dimensions. The more human figure spoke first. "Well all the   
  
pieces are in place, all we have to do is make the opening move." The horned figure   
  
smiled, a fanged smiled, then spoke "then we WILL gain at lest one Dimension to add to   
  
our collation, AND we will be rid of ASH KATCHEM!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The horned figure sat on a chair of bonus, discussing his evil planes with:   
  
DemiDevimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Metal Seadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon,   
  
and Piemon. "How are things in Dimension: 0230?" the figure queried. Etemon answered   
  
"Every thing is all set boss uhuh." The figure smirked "good," he replied "now let's pay   
  
a visit to Gennai." The figure smiled evil as he thought "my plan is perfect I get rid of   
  
goody two shoes ash Katchem and the Digdestined at the the same time!"  
  
Shshshshsh… "Izzy, Izzy can you hear me?" Izzy looked up at his computer   
  
screen and saw a face that he thought he would never see again. "Gennai!! What is it!?"  
  
You could almost hear death it's self in Gennai's voice when he answered, "Izzy you and   
  
the other digdestined must come quickly De…….Ahahahah!!" Izzy was shocked he had   
  
just heard Gennai die, and couldn't do anything to help him.  
  
That's what happened Tie asked later that day. "Yes" Izzy answered obviously   
  
still upset about what had happened. "well," Tie replied "I say we go back!" "Yeah, but   
  
how?" Matt questioned; "well," Tie stared, but before he can finish a giant inter-  
  
Dimensional warp hole opened up beneath them "Ahahahahha!!!" was the last thing they   
  
said as they fell.  
  
Chapter3  
  
Tie was the first to regain consigns, looking around he couldn't believe it "were..   
  
were in the digiworld," he managed to stammer. When the others regain consigns they   
  
immediately heard something over head; a flock of Angemon! But more surprising was   
  
they were attacking them!! Suddenly just as the assault of Hands of Fate had begun they   
  
ended, and voices started to call out from the shadows "Uhuh I hope you're ready for   
  
you're lest concert babies!" "you're destiny has came to an end!" "har will blast you to   
  
smithereens!" "And I'll get to finish playing with you!" Then Piemon appeared and the   
  
shadows disappeared, reveling Etemon, Myotismon, Metal Seadramon, Puppetmon, and   
  
Machinedramon! Then Piemon spoke "And now the down fall of the Digdestend take   
  
two!" Well the Digdestend were still in shock a dark claw poked out from the   
  
surrounding darkens and formed portals under each Digdestend sucking them to who   
  
knows were!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Intermission

Intermission

" Hi Hek," " Oh hi Jiky!" The stetting is a lush's green forest, but is also has technology all though out it. "So were are you going?" asked Hek. "A inter-dimensional dissociation meeting has been called." Repealed Jiky, with a worried look. "It's about HIM isn't?" asked Hek now worried too. Jiky could only nod.

Else where….

The figure was studying a chart with the latest report, "So the Blue Meanies are done in dimension 1858?" suddenly he smirked "They'll do nicely in dimension 1905671!"


	3. part 2

Part 2  
The Horned Figure stood atop mountain thinking, "The revenge on the Dig-Destined will be sweet, but must be thought out carefully. " Then he stretched out an arm and opened his palm and stared to gather some of the powers of evil; it stared to take a shape, the shape of a gear!  
Part 2  
Chapter 1  
Brrrring! Serena woke up and looked at the clock and realized she was late for school...again! As she ran to school she happened to notice a building she never seen before called, "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club". "Strange" she thought before running faster never realizing how impotent it would be.  
Later..  
"What's the matter meatball head?" Darien asked Serena on the way home. She seemed on the verge of crying, "I filed my math test!" she yelled out before running off, crying. She wasn't looking were she was going, and fell onto "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club"; and heard someone singing something "If you've got trouble  
Then you got less trouble than me  
You say you're worried  
You can't be as worried as me." At this point she starts doing her Neigh Falls. Suddenly the band stops playing (no one ales was there anyway) one of them walks up to her and yells at the one on the drum "Hey Ringo get some tissues from the back!"  
  
Chapter 2   
In another dimension a fleet  
Space ships orbit the solar system of earth. In these ships there is a race of enormously evil beings called the Daleks! They definitely look mechanical, they have bumpers where their feet would be, where their legs and stomach would be are sables of metal going diagonally at the front and straightening out on the sides and back with sets of half globs on them. The next part is where their chest and shoulders would be, with a plunger like hand or claw on a mechanical arm on one side and a stubby tube like laser on the other; at the shoulder area is a wire mesh and solar panel array where their neck and mouth should be is a large speaker. The rest is a dome top with a stack eye and on one of the sides is a dome light. Inside is an organic blob of genius and creativity. "Report!" the Black Dalek/ commander bawled at a red section leader. "New Dalek space-time capsules ready to begin invasion of all major places and time zones of earth!" it responded. The Black Dalek consider this "Begin invasion!" it decides "I obey!" The Red Dalek said before zooming off.  
Chapter 3  
We find Darien, Serena and the band at a table taking, "So," Darien asks "what's you're band called?" The one named Gorge answers "We're The Beatles with an a." Suddenly they hear an explosion!  
"What was that!" the one named John said, as they rush to the window. Suddenly The Beatles stop "I...I...I.it can't be!" Ringo stammers then the one called Pule continues "It's..", John finishes, "The Blue Meanies!"   
  
  



End file.
